


True Pacifist Vore #1 Unaware

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Cereal, Child Frisk, Female Frisk, Fetish Content Abound, Foot Fetish, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Size Difference, Socks, Tiny Sans, Unaware, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: After the events of Undertale things are great monsters and humans are co-existing in harmony that is until one day Sans goes to pick up Frisk to take her to school and shrinks to bug size. What will happen next?





	True Pacifist Vore #1 Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I randomly decided to do

Sans was walking to Frisk's house to pick them up and take them to school. As he walked he thought about how well monsters and humans had gotten along since monsters had came to the surface.  

Instead of hating monsters the humans loved them and welcomed them into their cities and Frisk well Frisk became the best ambassador they'd ever had. His thoughts were interrupted by the fact he was there as he walked up to the door and knocked. A motherly sounding voice said "Frisk my child sans is here!"

Sans chuckled as he waited for them to come out but suddenly he felt dizzy as he noticed everything seemed to be getting bigger. Sans tried to open the door but it was too late as he shrunk to bug size the threads of the welcome mat rising above him.

He began struggling to get out but then a loud BOOM! BOOM! got his attention as the door opened revealing the blue shoes of Frisk as she looked around for Sans calling "Sans! where did you go? he must have went to get something"

Frisk stepped off the porch as her huge shoes landed directly beside the tiny Sans as he screamed waving up to her yelling "Kid! down here!" but Frisk could not hear him as she lifted her shoe over him making him struggle to get out before he was crushed under the shoe.

Finally he managed to dodge out of the way as Frisk's shoe came down with a BOOM! knocking him over as she said "I guess Dunkle Sans isn't out yet" as she turned back to go back inside. Sans saw her leaving as he climbed her foot quickly gripping tightly onto her sock as she went back in the house.

In the house Frisk's shoe bounced with every step as she sat down on the couch which prompted the tiny Sans to begin trying to climb. Gripping a piece of sock fabric he began climbing as he struggled to get up eventually he made to her shorts as he gripped onto her shorts but just as he was about to climb his fingers slipped as he fell into the shorts of Frisk who was reading a book as she waited for Sans to show up.

Inside Frisk's shorts he looked around seeing her huge soft butt right in front of him. He knew he had to escape before she had to go to the bathroom or farted so he went up to the rim of her shorts as he pushed and pushed but no such luck as Frisk's soft voice rang out "Probably shouldn't have had those beans"

Sans SOUL stopped as he realized she was probably going to fart. He pounded on her shorts and screamed but she couldn't hear him as she let out a massive fart blasting the tiny skeleton with its odor making him cough and gag as she said "Ahh! that's better"

Frisk lifted her butt up a little which allowed Sans to finally escape as she got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Sans followed his giant friend as she sat down at the table which made Sans get an idea "I know what i'll do i'll climb up to the spoon and she'll surely see me then" so Sans climbed up there and then climbed into the spoon as he waved his arms hoping Frisk would notice but she didn't as she lifted the spoon sending the tiny skeleton into the bowl of cereal.

He swam in the bowl as he tried to climb out of it but the walls were too high as Frisk's voice said "Mmm I love cereal" as she lifted up the spoon making Sans shiver as she dug into the bowl nearly scooping him up in the process.

She put the spoon in her mouth as she swallowed the cereal next she took another scoop and this time Sans was in the bowl as he watched and screamed as the giant spoon scooped him up with the cereal and was lifted to her mouth.

Sans was struggling as he yelled "No Frisk don't eat me! it's Sans!" but she couldn't hear him as she shoved the spoon in her mouth the cereal and the tiny Sans sliding onto her tongue as she swallowed. Sans felt himself get pushed down Frisk's gullet as he landed in her stomach.

She burped and said "Excuse me that tasted way better than normal" Meanwhile inside her stomach Sans had been fighting until he finally realized it was pointless and just let her digest him.

Before long Sans the skeleton was dust inside the stomach of his best friend and she didn't even know it. Frisk smiled as Toriel came out and said "I'll just take you my child I'm sure he just got busy". The End


End file.
